Afternoon Walk
by CandyV12
Summary: Emily decides to take a walk. She doesnt know the stories that are about the street she walks on. i suck at summaries. i rated it M just to be safe. one shot.


A/N: I know this has nothing to do with the story I'm currently writing(Candy and the Professor), but I wrote this in study hall and I thought it was good enough to let you see it lol. Please enjoy:)

Afternoon walk

It was a beautiful day. The sun was up and the flowers were out. There was a calming breeze, just to cool down the day.

This is the day Emily decided to take a walk, but what she doesn't realize is that she's walking on a street that no one has walked on for about six years. You see, Emily doesn't know about the rumors and myths about the said street.

The story of the street is that once a girl, about the same age as Emily, walked down that street on a gorgeous day, very much like this one, and never came back. The rumor of how she disappeared changes every time it's told. Some people even say that she was snatched up by the long grass and dragged toward an abandoned house. Of course if anybody ever told Emily this, she wouldn't believe them.

So, she had just been dismissed from school, and didn't want her mom to waste gas, so she walked home. She came across the street and saw that it was a short cut.

As she walked down the old street, the wind started to blow. And somewhere, barely above a whisper, someone or something was talking about her.

What she doesn't know is that the grass is the object that was whispering.

"It's a girl, it's a girl!" the grass whispered.

Then the trees began to whisper. "A girl? Master will be most pleased." there were tiny snickers emitting from the ground and sky.

Emily failed to notice all of these things. Suddenly Emily came to a stop. Here foot was caught on some grass. She shook it off and continued to walk home.

The grass was really trying to get a hold of her foot.

"Grab her, grab her!" said the trees.

So Emily continued to walk. There was more whispering, but this time she heard it.

"Take her,now!" Said the weeds, swaying about in the wind.

Emily started to get paranoid and looked around the area.

"There's no one here..." She mumbled to herself.

While she walked she became cautious of her surroundings.

The grass was whispering again. Saying things like, "He is waiting. He wants her now!"

Again, a plant tried to grab her, but this time, it was a tree's root that shot out and grabbed her calf.

Emily screamed in horror and tried to shake her leg free. As she was trying to escape, another root shot out of the ground and latched onto her other leg tightly.

"HELP!" Emily screamed over and over, until another root, from a different tree, wrapped around her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"Drag her now!" Said the grass and weeds.

The trees tripped her and began to drag her. Emily did her best to break free, but the tree would have none of it. It wrapped more of its roots tightly around her arms and legs, causing her to still.

'What is going on?! Why isn't there anyone here to help me?!' Emily thought to herself.

The tree dragged her down a hill and into a hidden hole. What was down there is what scared Emily the most.

There was a beast. A truly terrifying beast. It had glowing red eyes, razor sharp teeth that had what looked like bloodstains on them. It was black and had rough looking skin, with calloused hands. It's breath reeked of death and rotten meat, and it was smiling the ugliest smile at her.

"Ohhh..." growled the beast,"I see you've brought me some dinner. It has been such a long time since I've last eaten."

Emily's eyes were as wide as saucers and her cheeks wet with tears. She started shaking her head vigorously.

"We've brought her for you master." Whispered the plants.

The beast considered her for a moment and then growled, "Leave her and get of my sight."

As the plants were returning to the street, a horrific laugh and blood curdling scream was heard.

Emily was never seen again.

"I can't wait until another one comes along..." Whispers the grass to the other snickering plants.

The End.

-CandyV12


End file.
